<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HG Drabbles by 9sumomochita6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067077">HG Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/9sumomochita6/pseuds/9sumomochita6'>9sumomochita6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, M/M, Not Beta Read, los capitulos no tienen relacion, se pueden leer independientemente</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/9sumomochita6/pseuds/9sumomochita6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles/oneshots de Steve Harrington y Billy Hargrove.<br/>Mención de otros personajes, futuras apariciones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Calor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Steve Harrington siempre le ha gustado el calor. </p><p>Lo ha buscado desde que era pequeño. En invierno, se pegaba a la gran chimenea que ocupaba gran parte de su salón. Se escondía bajo tres capas gruesas bien colocadas sobre su colchón y metía la cabeza debajo de ellas hasta que sentía que no podía respirar. En verano, siempre buscaba la manera de que los pálidos rayos de sol que había en indiana cayeran sobre su piel. </p><p>Practicaba deportes agresivos, como el baloncesto, para que su cuerpo ardiera ante el constante movimiento. Procuraba estar en el equipo de las camisetas durante el entrenamiento y se metía en las duchas de los primeros para conseguir el agua tan caliente como podía. </p><p>Buscaba el calor en cuerpos ajenos, se metía entre los cuerpos de su padre y su madre en la cama de estos hasta que decidieron que era demasiado mayor para dormir con ellos. Durante el día, buscaba los abrazos de su nana y de sus abuelos, consciente de que no encontraría los de sus padres.<br/>
Después llegó la pubertad y llegó Nancy. Nancy no era muy caliente. Sus pies y sus manos siempre estaban fríos. Sus abrazos no le proporcionaban el calor que necesitaba, sin embargo, le mantenía caliente el corazón.<br/>
Cuando Nancy le dejó, sintió frío. El frío más helado que en la vida había sentido. Más que cuando supo que los monstruos existían y que estaban en Hawkins. </p><p>No fue una chimenea lo que le devolvió el calor. Ni siquiera otra chica, ni siquiera algún familiar. Tampoco ningún deporte.<br/>
Hargrove, el maldito Billy Hargrove apareció en su vida como una ola de calor. Ya lo había sentido en aquella estúpida fiesta, cuando lo había visto antes de que Nancy le abandonara ante la más gélida noche. Lo volvió a sentir en la cancha de baloncesto, pero, atribuyéndolo al calor del juego, del momento, no le dio importancia. No al menos hasta que lo encontró aquél día en el porche de la casa de los Byers. Por un tiempo pensó que era porque la pelea le había alborotado la sangre, pero esta seguía hirviendo cada vez que se cruzaba con el chico. Sin importar el cuándo y el dónde.<br/>
Sin darse cuenta empezó a prescindir de capas de ropa cuando lo tenía cerca. Empezó quedándose en manga corta en el comedor del Instituto, y para cuando pudo entender que estaba pasando, estaba jugando en el equipo de Billy. Sin camiseta. </p><p>Nunca pensó que lo tendría en su casa, pero cuando aquella noche lo dejó entrar tras aparecer este en su portal, con el ojo morado y el labio partido, sonrió. Porque por una vez en su vida, no tenía frío, y sentía que jamás volvería a tenerlo.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pesadilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corre entre los árboles. Reconoce el bosque, pero todo está invertido, del revés. Motas blancas surcan el espacio y, aunque no son nieve, piensa que podrían serlo perfectamente porque siente frío. </p><p>Oye un grito a sus espaldas y piensa que podría ser cualquiera: Nancy, Jonathan, Dustin. Demonios, incluso podría ser Mike. O Billy. Pero el grito suena antinatural y sabe que no se trata de uno de sus amigos, sino que es el motivo por el cual está corriendo. </p><p>Le da miedo mirar hacia atrás pero termina haciéndolo. Las fauces del demodog se abren en la ya tan conocida flor. Los pétalos están estirados y cree reconocer los dientes del monstruo antes de que se claven en su piel. </p><p>Suda, respira hondo y abre los ojos, despertando una vez más de su recurrente pesadilla. Un cuerpo a su lado se remueve. No recuerda haberse dormido acompañado, así que se asusta. Salta de la cama ya empapada de su propio sudor y pega la espalda a la puerta. El cuerpo se levanta, alarmado por su reacción. </p><p>-¿Steve?- la profunda y adormecida voz de Billy llega hasta sus oídos de forma lejana, pero no es capaz de encontrar las palabras para contestarle. Cierra los ojos y se desliza hasta el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. </p><p>-Bate. Armario- suplica entre bocanadas de aire. Billy parece entenderlo, porque abre la puerta del armario y le tiende el bate de clavos que hay en su interior. Se abraza a él, dejando que los clavos presionen su piel. No le hacen heridas, pero duelen y le devuelven a la realidad. </p><p>Cuando por fin consigue regular la respiración y abrir los ojos, clava la mirada en Billy, quien le observa rígido, tenso de preocupación. Parece listo para proteger y atacar si hace falta, pero Steve no necesita protección, así que busca consuelo en su boca. <br/>Hace tiempo que Steve no se siente libre, pero ahora, incluso dentro de las 4 paredes invisibles que conforman su armario y entre las piernas del maldito Billy Hargrove, se siente más libre y real que nunca. </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Suyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han decidido mandarlo todo a tomar por culo. No es su estilo y tampoco es lo que deberían haber hecho, pero lo han hecho y han salido de fiesta. <br/>Deberían haberse quedado en casa de Harrington, protegidos por las cuatro paredes que siempre están dispuestas a quedarse entre ellos y el mundo exterior. <br/>En lugar de eso, han salido, han buscado una fiesta que han terminado por encontrar en casa de uno de los miembros del equipo de baloncesto del instituto. </p>
<p>Las miradas de sus compañeros ya han bastado para saber lo sorprendidos que están de verlos juntos, pero sinceramente a esas alturas de la noche ya se han bebido dos botellas de vino y les importa más bien poco lo que piensen de ellos; de todas maneras está seguros de que nadie se imagina lo que está pasando realmente entre ellos.</p>
<p>Se separan en algún momento, Steve se dirige al baño y a Billy lo atrapa Tommy, le invita a cerveza y a un cubata que no está seguro de lo que lleva pero tampoco le importa tanto. Tommy le pregunta cosas: por qué ha venido con Steve, si son amigos, desde cuando. Intuye que Billy, estando borracho, le contará la verdad. Si Billy fuera otra persona, tendría miedo de estar borracho por no querer revelar la naturaleza de su relación. Pero Billy borracho no es un borracho cualquiera, es un borracho que se mueve con cautela, así que la mentira sale con facilidad de su boca. <br/>Son amigos, desde hace varios meses. Se encontraron una noche y empezaron a hablar de todo y nada hasta que se dieron cuenta de que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban.</p>
<p>Omite los detalles que importan. Que se besaron bajo la luz de la luna creciente. Que han seguido haciéndolo desde entonces. Que les costó ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que querían. Que discutieron más de lo que se besaron antes de parar y confesar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Que si alguien mirara con más atención, se daría cuenta de que no son amigos, sino que son un poco más.</p>
<p>No sabe como lo sabe, pero sabe que Steve ha salido del baño, que está emborrachándose en otra punta de la casa porque le ha visto con Tommy y ha decidido evitarlo, como lleva haciéndolo desde la última pelea que tuvieron. </p>
<p>Le deja su espacio hasta que consigue librarse de Tommy. Entonces le busca, hablan sin palabras, cogen una litrona cada uno y salen de la casa para fumarse un cigarro. Los dos se tambalean, les entra la risa tonta, han burlado a sus compañeros y a sus cortas mentes que no comprenden que dos chicos pueden ser algo más. </p>
<p>La fiesta es una mierda. La gente da asco y la música ni siquiera es buena. El alcohol tampoco es tan bueno, las botellas de licor que guarda el señor Harrington son mil veces mejor que lo que unos chavales de instituto les pueden conseguir. Intentan hablar, pero el alcohol ha hecho mella en sus cerebros y lo que quieren decir no se entiende del todo. Las vocales se alargan, las consonantes se acortan y las palabras se superponen unas encima de las otras. Si Steve pudiera hablar correctamente habría dicho con su perfecto inglés de chico rico “¿Nos vamos a casa?”, pero el nos desaparece y el vamos suena como ‘aaamooos, el casa omite la s y casi podrías decir que se limita a pronunciar la primera letra del abecedario como si no tuviera otra cosa que decir. A lo mejor otra persona no le hubiera entendido. Pero la mente borracha de Billy entiende perfectamente lo que su pareja le quiere decir y espera, realmente espera, que la calle no de tantos saltos como el que ha dado su corazón, porque ese casa ha sonado como “nuestra casa” y nunca había tenido ese sentimiento tan fuerte de pertenecer a algún lugar, y si la calle se mueve tanto como su corazón, está seguro de que no podrá llegar a casa sin haber vomitado por el camino. </p>
<p>Estira la mano para sujetarse a su hombro, todavía están cerca de la fiesta y realmente no quiere arriesgarse a que alguien descubra lo que intentan ocultar, pero le tiemblan las piernas y ya no sabe si es por el alcohol o por el amor que siente por aquél chico, pero Steve le hace sentir estable, así que se conforma con la estabilidad e ignora la duda porque al final todo lo que le importa es que Steve le sonría así, borracho o sobrio, pero suyo, su chico, su novio, su hogar, suyo.</p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Enfermo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llegó por la noche preocupado porque no le había visto en todo el día. Su intención había sido ir antes, pero su padre le retuvo en casa hasta que habían cenado todos juntos como la gran familia feliz que pretendía que fueran.  Una vez hubo terminado de cenar y obtuvo el permiso de su padre para salir, tomó las llaves del camaro y condujo hasta la casa de los Harrington con la preocupación aferrada a su estómago. </p><p>Había empezado a preocuparse cuando llegó al colegio y el coche de Steve no estaba aparcado justo en frente como solía estar, pero se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez ese día se le habían pegado las sábanas y entró sin darle más importancia. Pero fueron pasando las horas sin que alcanzara a verle y la preocupación aumentó. Cuando al finalizar las clases fue a por Max y vio que su grupo de amigos se iba con Jonathan y Nancy en lugar de Steve decidió que tenía que investigar que había sucedido.</p><p>Condujo más rápido de lo que lo había hecho últimamente y aparcó en frente de la casa, dándose cuenta de inmediato de que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Cogió su manojo de llaves donde estaba la copia que le había dado Steve de su casa bajó del coche, percatándose demasiado tarde de la figura femenina que tocaba la puerta de los Harrington.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí, Wheeler?</p><p>Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y le miró como un cervatillo asustado al darse cuenta de quien era, pero pronto se recuperó y puso la expresión altiva a la que todos sus conocidos estaban acostumbrados.</p><p>-Lo mismo podría preguntarte, Hargrove. Yo solo soy una amiga preocupada. ¿Pero tú? ¿Acaso vienes a pelear?</p><p>Billy consideró su respuesta. No podía admitirle tan fácilmente lo que estaba haciendo allí así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de constatar lo que ambos sabían de antemano.</p><p>-Steve no está en casa- ella le miró con curiosidad, asintiendo para asegurarle que ya se había dado cuenta de ello, preguntándole silenciosamente como sabía aquello.- Las luces están apagadas, Steve nunca apaga las luces. </p><p>Movió el llavero por inercia hasta dar con la llave correcta y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla ante el completo asombro de la chica, entrando rápidamente a la casa para buscar alguna señal de donde estaba. Escuchó como Nancy Wheeler entraba detrás de él, pero no le dio ninguna importancia y se dirigió al cuarto de su novio. Al menos hasta que ella le habló desde la cocina.</p><p>-Hargrove, aquí hay una nota.</p><p>Caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina, quitándole ansiosamente la nota para poder leerla.</p><p>“No me encuentro bien, así que he ido al médico. Hay cena en la nevera, sírvete lo que quieras, volveré pronto.”</p><p>Suspiró suavemente antes de arrugar la nota y tirarla a la basura, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el exterior de la casa.</p><p>-Hey, ¿dónde vas?- le llegó la voz de Nancy. Ni se molestó en mirarla mientras le contestaba de camino al coche.</p><p>-Al hospital- como ocurrencia tardía, y procurando no darle más importancia de la que tenía, añadió,- ¿vienes?</p><p>Así fue como terminó de camino al hospital con nadie más y nadie menos que Nancy Wheeler para ver al maldito Steve Harrington.<br/>Lo encontraron saliendo del hospital envuelto en una cálida manta. Su piel estaba pálida incluso bajo la luz naranja de las farolas de la calle. Tenía los ojos caídos, bolsas negras bajo estos. La nariz enrojecida y moqueante. Vio primero a Billy.</p><p>-Billy, ¿qué haces aquí?- su nombre se le escapó por inercia incluso estando en público, sentía la cabeza embotada y necesitaba, realmente necesitaba, que se fueran pronto los síntomas de aquél resfriado que había dominado su cuerpo. Después se fijó en el cuerpo que le acompañaba- ¿Nancy…?</p><p>No le pudo prestar más atención a la chica porque Billy se acercó a él, hablándole con una voz suave y teñida de preocupación.</p><p>-Steve, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Has conducido hasta aquí? Podrías haberme esperado, te podría haber acompañado- recibió una suave sonrisa de su novio y una mirada confusa de Nancy Wheeler, pero no podía preocuparse por nada más que no fuera su salud,- anda, vamos, te acompañaré a casa. Luego vendré por tu coche.</p><p>-Puedo llevar yo el coche, si estás de acuerdo- Steve enfocó con dificultad su mirada en la de Nancy, intentando concentrarse en mantener el equilibrio. Todo lo que quería era apoyarse en Billy para mantenerse en pie, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo así que asintió suavemente con la cabeza hasta que sintió que se iba hacia un lado. En ese mismo instante su único deseo se hizo realidad, Billy lo atrapó en el aire y se convirtió en su punto de apoyo, ayudándole en seguida para coger las llaves de su coche y tendérselas a Nancy.</p><p>-Nos vemos allí, Wheeler.</p><p>Condujo tan despacio como pudo viendo como Steve dormitaba contra el cristal, probablemente buscando conseguir el frío de este para bajar la fiebre que sin duda tenía.<br/>Cuando llegaron, lo sacó con cuidado y lo llevó hasta la habitación, arropándolo en su cama ante la atenta mirada de Nancy Wheeler, quien había llegado justo después de él.</p><p>-Vais a tener que explicarme algunas cosas.</p><p>Billy Hargrove se encogió de hombros, diciéndose a si mismo que una vez que Steve se recuperara hablaría con él para contarle la verdad a Nancy. Aunque mirándole bien, conociendo los niveles a los que llegaba su inteligencia, tenía la sensación de que la chica ya había unido dos más dos en su cabeza. Y para ser justos con ella, no parecía que estuviera a punto de enloquecer. Así que supuso que estarían bien.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>